


I'll Take You Somewhere Nice

by rainmill



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I'll add more tags when I update, M/M, all of got7 are here, jackson and yoongi are roommates, jinyoung is very soft for jackson that's a fact, jinyoung's a class president, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmill/pseuds/rainmill
Summary: Jackson loves Korea and its cold spring days. It's different from Hong Kong, but it's alright.





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened in slow motion; the way the ball hit him.

Jackson rushed over to greet him with an apologetic look on his face. He watched the boy with glasses give out a quiet groan as he got up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He patted on the area of the arm where the basketball hit him.

"Aishh, be careful next time." The stranger brushed Jackson's hand off. "And don't touch me." Was all he got a response. The boy with glasses walked away, leaving Jackson stumped. How could the boy be so rude to him when he had apologized?

Yoongi walked over to Jackson with an unreadable expression. "That's the class president from Acting Arts, class A. You shouldn't mess with him." Yoongi picked up the basketball from the ground. “He doesn’t like talkative people.”

"I was only trying to apologize! You were the one that threw the ball to his direction!"

Yoongi shrugged, unaffected by Jackson's statement. "Don't let him get you. Come on, let's continue."

A sense of worry started filling in his chest. Jackson was going to let that class president get to him. He had never made any enemies in his entire two years of college. Some people could have disliked him; he knew that, but overall he had no enemies that he would start up fights with. He has been doing a pretty good job at being friends with everyone, and he made sure to stay neutral to anyone that doesn't want to really get close to him. Of course, that small gesture wasn't enough to ever spark anything negative between them, but Jackson felt like he wanted - needed to do something about it. Just something, because if he left it at that, the thought was going to haunt him in his sleep.

-  
4:30 AM.  
Jackson woke up from his alarm. His morning routines were always the same. Waking up, stretching, then going for a jog, and it went on from there. College life is rough because there are just a lot of things that can happen, but he's gotten pretty used to it. When Jackson got here, he wasn’t even sure if he made the right choice. He got two scholarships for fencing: one from America and one from Korea. He picked Korea because it was closer to Hong Kong, and he really just likes idols here. He sometimes wondered if things would've been different if he tried harder to get into an entertainment company. He loved fencing, but he also wanted to sing and perform on stage in front of thousands of people. It was his dream. He thought he would regret it, but it's not bad here. Winters may be cold, but he has friends, delicious kimchi at lower prices, and fencing.

He put on a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. He remembered that he forgot to wash his running jacket, contemplated for a moment whether or not he should even run with Seoul's breeze in the mornings of march. He concluded that a little cold air wouldn't kill him. Yoongi was still asleep on the bed on the other side of the room, so Jackson made sure to close the door lightly when he left.

It was spring and it was cold. There weren’t many people awake at this hour but Jackson didn't mind the silence. The sun hasn't risen yet and the sky was a calming blue. He felt the cold breeze brush through his hair as he jogged around the campus. His route started from the basketball court to the soccer field, then the campus park and then looping back to the basketball court again.

It took him a second to process what was happening in front of him.

The class president from yesterday was in front of him, picking some papers off the ground in which he appeared to have dropped. He absentmindedly helped him out.

“Here you go.” Jackson handed him the papers. Their eyes truly met for the first time. He wasn't wearing glasses today and noticed that his skin was as clear as an idol. Jackson knew that he was staring but he didn't care.

“You again?” The other boy said as he stood up. Jackson did the same shortly after. It seemed that the other boy was a bit taller than him.

“Yeah, me again. It’s Jackson by the way.”

The other boy clicked his tongue. “You’re telling me that like you’re expecting us to talk often.” Jackson sighed at that, but he was able to read the name tag on his shirt.

“Park Jinyoung.” Jackson smiled lightly. He repeated the name again in is mind. It's familiar, somehow.

“I don’t have time for this, please excuse me.” Jinyoung walked past him. Jackson turned around to see him run with his papers.

It was past 5 AM and the sun lit up the sky with purple and pink.

-

The university is big, but Jackson made time to see Jinyoung. He managed to get a hold of Jinyoung's schedule because a Thai friend happened to be in the same class as him. "Isn't that a bit stalky?" his friend asked jokingly. Jackson made a face as a response.

He would walk past his classes at least 2 times a day, and he would meet Jinyoung at least once. Jinyoung usually ignored him, though. Jackson didn't necessarily want a big friendship from him either. He just wanted to clear things up with him so he could move on. Whenever Jinyoung didn't ignore him was when he told him to leave him alone.

It had been like this for two weeks. It had gone to the point where the girls in his class asked Jinyoung if they could get Jackson's number. "Huh? why not? Aren't you two friends? he comes here every day!"

This was when Jinyoung had enough.

Jinyoung stopped Jackson in the hallway with a tug by the shirt.

“I’m not going to be your friend just because you follow me around.”

Jackson stirred a bit from the sudden response he got that wasn't 'Go away.' or 'leave me alone.' It almost made him forget what Jinyoung had just said. He cleared his throat. “I know, but I don’t want to be a big deal either.”

Jinyoung raised a brow, confused. “Then what the hell do you want?”

“For us to be in good terms.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t know like maybe I can treat you dinner or something? I just don’t want you to hate me.” Jackson looked down, his shoulders slumped. For a moment, Jinyoung felt his heart clutch. He gave in, surprisingly.

“If I agree to this, will you leave me alone?”

Jackson lifted his head up and grinned at him. “Yeah, sure! Give me your number. I’ll text you where to meet.”

Jinyoung huffed but gave Jackson his number anyway.

-

"Do you think aliens would like organic tea?"

"What are you even talking about, Jackson?"

They sat at a cafe that wasn't far away from the dorms. It was nothing fancy, but it was decorated with plants and flowers that made Jackson wonder how the shop owner took care of them so well.

Upon sitting at the same table with Jackson for 20 minutes, Jinyoung realized that Jackson was weird - but playful. Jinyoung almost laughed at a joke he made but remembered to keep his walls up. This meeting is something that wasn't going to happen again and Jinyoung said to himself that he's better off without someone as loud and talkative as Jackson.

Or, that was what he had been trying to say to himself.

"Well? You would think aliens would be healthy right! They would like something like organic green tea right?" Jinyoung wanted to believe that Jackson was playing around, but the sincerity in his eyes made Jinyoung want to give more than just a simple hum. He hesitated, but let himself play along.

"They would probably like coffee better." Jinyoung found himself replying.

Jackson took offense to that. "Huh?? That doesn't even make sense!! Coffee might be nice but tea has much more health benefits than coffee and aliens would probably pick the healthier option!"

Jinyoung finally laughed at Jackson's determination. He covered his mouth as Jackson smiled at him. A cozier atmosphere surrounded them now and it let both of their hearts and lungs relax.

"You're so weird, Jackson-ah." Jinyoung said, laughter fading away now.

"I'll take you to this tea place next time." He grinned. "You'll love it. Trust me, tea is way better than coffee." Jackson continued to bite on his pizza. Jinyoung began to think. The phrase 'next time' caught Jinyoung off guard. He never even considered the next time. This was supposed to be their first and their last. Jinyoung wanted to say something mean. He wanted to throw away anything that Jackson had built up with him up until now. He doesn't want a next time; he doesn't need a next time. He wanted to make an excuse about how he wouldn't be free enough, maybe because of work or something.

"I hope you're paying for the tea place too."

But that was all that came out.

-

5:07 AM

Jackson sat on the cold bench in the park in hopes of possibly meeting with perfect idol face man. (Jackson wanted to know his skin care routines, too.) Fortunately, the gods had been surprisingly easy with him; someone was walking towards the park bench.

"You... wake up early every day?" He was holding a couple of important-looking folders. One of them seemed heavy. Jinyoung sat next to him. There's warmth radiating from him. Jackson could feel it. Even with the cold winds of March, Jinyoung somehow made Jackson felt like he was in a tropical paradise.

"Do you?" Jackson found himself replying. Jinyoung gave a small sigh and nodded.

"Work. Being class president isn't easy." He turned to face Jackson. "This guy in my class, Thai, long legs, you might know him. He dabs every time he gets over a 90% mark on his assignments. I get a headache whenever I think about it. I mean, who does that?"

Jackson wanted to laugh. He knew exactly who he was talking about. He chuckled, which was enough for Jinyoung to get the message.

"Oh god, you know him, don't you?" The realization dawned in Jinyoung's voice.

"He's not a bad guy if you get to know him." Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at that.

"He's best friends with this Yugyeom kid from modeling class. They're always noisy when they're together. I'm surprised no one has reported a noise issue." There was sincere frustration in Jinyoung's tone, which made it harder for Jackson to contain his laughter.

"Are you a sadist, Jackson-ah? I'm venting my problems to you and this is how you respond to me?" Jinyoung deadpanned. Jackson grinned at him. He was staring at Jinyoung's face again.

"Stop staring or I'll call the cops." He said, looking away sheepishly.

"What's your skin care routine? I really need to know." Jinyoung gave out a small laugh.

"Well, I can but it'll have to be quick. Gotta go get these files to the office soon." He said calmly before checking his watch. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh fuck. Fuck I gotta go." Jinyoung swiftly got up and hugged his files tightly as he ran through the park. Jackson sat there, amused. Jinyoung's presence still lingered on the park bench. Maybe Jinyoung's skin care routine was what made Jackson want to talk to him.

Or maybe it's just something else entirely.

-


	2. Earl Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that. I just want to spend time with you." Jinyoung felt his face burning. Good thing he was an actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! It's been so long since I wrote anything lol. Here is the second chapter and I assure you that I will //probably// update more often now. Enjoy being soft for Jinson. ALSO THIS IS NOT SPONSORED BY ANY TEA COMPANY I JUST LIKE TEA A LOT AND JACKSON LIKES TEA A LOT SO I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE CUTE bye

Jinyoung arrived at the tea place that Jackson told him about. On the sign of the logo, he noticed how it had 'since 1837' at the bottom. He had actually heard about this place before but was never interested in tea. He already convinced himself that he was a coffee person, that he loved the smell of coffee, and that a simple tea date with a guy from Hong Kong is never going to change that.

Right?

A sense of worry filled his stomach. Maybe he had overdressed for the occasion? It was just tea. Was it even supposed to be a date? The likeliest chain of events today would be Jackson arriving with pajamas or something. Jinyoung had his sweater under his black overcoat. A bit of an overkill, he murmured to himself.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm a bit late." A familiar voice rang out. When Jinyoung turned around, Jackson was there, walking towards him. He looked good, Jinyoung thought. Fuck. He looked stunning.

Jackson was wearing a denim jacket on top of a pink hoodie. The black skinny jeans and classic yellow Timberlands complimented it. Before Jinyoung could open his mouth to say anything, Jackson spoke up out of nowhere.

"Jinyoung-ah, you dress just like an idol. Are you secretly in an idol group?" Jinyoung chuckled softly, covered his mouth while doing so. He had heard it many times, how he resembles an idol a lot. To hear it from Jackson was different to him for some reason. It was charming.

"Why do you do that?" Jackson asked. Jinyoung made a face, confused.

"Covering your mouth while you laugh or chuckle. Don't do it."

Jinyoung wore a smile. "Is it bothering you?"

"Yes. Now, let's go inside this tea shop. I haven't had their tea in a month and I can feel myself becoming old and grumpy like you." Jinyoung had a stern look on his face but broke it off when Jackson tugged him by the coat.

The tea shop was exquisite. It was probably one of the fanciest places Jinyoung had been to. The main section of the shop had many tea barrels placed in rows. He stared in awe. "How many teas does this brand have?"

"Oh, about 800 different kinds."

"I.... excuse me?"

"I only take you to the best places, Jinyoung-shi." Jackson smiled at him. Jinyoung didn't realize it at first, but he was smiling back. They sat on a table by the window. The atmosphere was cozy. It felt nice, almost like home.A waitress walked to their tables and handed out their menus. Jinyoung stared at the first page, astonished by how many teas there were. He wasn't an expert on tea. The only tea he liked was Earl Grey.

Jinyoung spoke up, a little frustrated. "I don't- There's just so much." Jackson hummed and nodded.

"I'll have Bain de Roses. My friend here will have the Ritzy Earl Grey." Jinyoung gazed at him. How often does he go here to not be panicking over this many pages of tea?

The waitress nodded. "Anything else?" Jackson shook his head. The waitress bowed before walking away from the table. Jinyoung looked at him, amused. "How did you know I liked Earl Grey?"

Jackson shrugged. "I guessed. Most coffee drinkers like earl grey. And you would like this one especially. I promise." Jinyoung put on a smug face as he replied. "Just so you know, there's no way you can trick me to switch from coffee to tea."

"I know that. I just want to spend time with you." Jinyoung felt his face burning. It's definitely not like him to be feeling like this. Good thing he was an actor. He had always made friends with quiet and conservative people; people that are just like him. It was relaxing and he liked it that way. Jackson was the opposite of anything he had just described. He's loud and definitely very open. He seems to be friends with everyone and he likes to stare at Jinyoung a lot. He's weird and he makes Jinyoung feel weird feelings; feelings he cannot accurately describe with one word.

"You're always so cheesy with your words. Do you say this to everyone you're friends with?" Jinyoung questioned with an exaggerated expression.

"I eat meat with Bambam but I don't say these types of stuff to him. He hates affection. I feel hurt." Jackson paused for dramatic effect. Some people could argue that Jackson is bad at acting, but it worked because it got Jinyoung chuckling. "But he's very thoughtful. He just doesn't seem like it over the number of times he has dabbed in his life."

Jinyoung's smile suddenly turned into a bitter expression. "You... you go eat meat with Bambam? Expensive meat?"

Jackson sighed. "Oh come on, Jinyoung. I'm with you on one of the fanciest tea places in Korea, and you want expensive meat?" Jinyoung pouted at that statement. He was initially guilt-tripping Jackson to treat him meals at that point. It was all for laughs anyway. It's not like Jackson would actually fall for that.

"I can take you to eat meat next time if you want."

Wow, that worked?

-

The waitress came back with two teapots: earl grey and rose. She carefully poured the tea into the cups before setting down the tea-based macarons. She glanced at the both of them with a smile before politely leaving their table.

Jinyoung took a sip of his earl grey, and it was... good. He had never tasted an earl grey that good in his life. He closed his eyes as he took another sip, pleased with the smell and taste of the drink. Jackson examined the man in front of him that looked like he had just reached a level of tranquility only gods could achieve. Nevertheless, it made Jackson smile to know that Jinyoung had this side of him after all.

"So?" He asked Jinyoung, already knowing the answer. Jinyoung nodded as a response. He gently placed his empty cup down.

"You should take me out more often." He said before quickly pouring himself another cup. Before Jinyoung could say anything else, he heard the sound of a phone camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said bitterly, with a bitter expression. Jackson smiled as he took another photo of Jinyoung.

"You're really handsome, Jinyoung. I can trick people into thinking I'm friends with a Korean idol." They both chuckled softly.

Friend. That word echoed through Jinyoung's head. Of course, Jackson would say that. They're nothing else but friends. If Jackson is lucky, he might even graduate from just friends to good friends. Why should Jinyoung even be concerned about that in the first place?

-

Jinyoung finished his tea first, surprisingly. After they finished paying, they sat there for a while, just embracing the cozy atmosphere of the place and each other's company. Eventually, they made their way to the exit. Jinyoung turned to Jackson with a smile.

"That was really nice, thank you." His tone was especially gentle it almost made Jackson shiver. Was it acting? Was it just another way of getting Jackson to buy him meat? The situation ultimately led to those type of awkward moments where there really isn't anything else to do other than leave. But they both feel that just a plain goodbye would be too bland, too predictable. Maybe it's supposed to be that way.

"I'll see you around?" Jinyoung broke the silence between them. Jackson nodded. Before Jinyoung could walk away, he felt a tug on his coat and felt someone grabbed his hand.

"About what you said earlier..." Jackson spoke softly, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I just want to let you know that you're special to me. I have many friends but that doesn't mean I treat everyone the same."

How was he supposed to even reply to that? What was he supposed to get out from this anyway? Do friends normally say these type of stuff to each other? He's not sure.

"Don't get so worked up about it." Jinyoung squeezed Jackson's hand before letting go. To be quite honest, Jinyoung never wanted to let go. He had noticed many things about Jackson during this outing. He had learned that Jackson isn't as bad as he thought he would be, that he can be understanding when he needs to be, and he really likes tea. Jinyoung had always been that type of person to keep his circle of friends small and quiet. He had never thought that he would need any more people in his life. He wasn't that comfortable with anything new. Jackson isn't just loud and friendly, he's an entirely different person than what Jinyoung had expected.

Jackson stared into Jinyoung's eyes like he's waiting for Jinyoung to say something. Jinyoung didn't know what it was, and if he did, he probably would've tried to avoid it.

They said their goodbyes and headed on different routes. Jinyoung sighed heavily as he was making his way back to his dorms. He figured that things would've probably ended differently if he had held Jackson's hand a bit longer.

But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this so i have motivation to keep writing it Haaaha
> 
> this is 100% not self indulgent


End file.
